Wafer probing and testing, for example in the semiconductor industry, could be made more efficient and accurate. As the semiconductor industry grows and devices become ever smaller, the equipment required to test the wafers has become more complex and expensive. Complex and expensive equipment must be utilized efficiently in order to maximize the return on investment, and complexities of testing requirements mean that the equipment must have diagnostic tests performed efficiently as well. Probe cards used to probe the wafers deteriorate electrically and mechanically with use as probes wear out and as the probes pick up particulate. Currently to replace the probe cards as they wear out, the prober and tester must be stopped while the probe card is replaced. Replacing the probe card takes several minutes—time that could be used testing wafers. The act of replacing the wafer can also change the mechanical fit of the wafer/probe card/prober/test head system resulting in different electrical results. The post card change verification can more than double the down time.